valenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Bluthund
Der Bluthund war lange Zeit ein skrupelloser Söldner, dann ein gedungener Mörder und "freier" Profikiller. Nun kooperiert er vorrangig mit den Doppelköpfern als auch mit den Verstoßenen, ohne ihnen direkt unterstellt zu sein. Er erhält seine Aufträge direkt von Boss Doppelkopf auf der einen und Rufus Dragschar auf der anderen Seite. Vom Söldner zum Killer der Verstoßenen Die frühe Geschichte des Bluthundes ist genauso vergessen wie sein wahrer Name. Fest steht, dass er sich in einer Söldnerarmee einen Namen macht. Als fähiger Krieger, aber auch skrupelloser und berechnender Mörder. Sein Eigensinn kostete ihn bald das Leben, als sich die anderen gegen ihn wendeten. Jedoch stahl er sich rechtzeitig davon, nicht ohne dem Söldnerführer im Schlaf die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Fortan verdingte er sich als "freier" Auftragsmörder, der unermüdlich und effizient arbeitete. Bald konnte er hohe Preise für seine Dienste verlangen, jedoch wurde er auch immer berüchtigter und daher gesuchter, was die Arbeit erschwerter. Kurzzeitig trat er wohl der Assassinengilde bei, doch der war er zu ungestüm und bekannt. Die Kaiserliche Hauptstadtwache setzte ein Kopfgeld auf ihn aus und um nicht in einem unachtsamen Moment ungestümen, naiven Möchtegern-Kopfgeldjägern zum Opfer zu fallen, heuerte er mit seinem Vermögen eine Privatarmee an, die aus besonders fähigen, aber auch skrupellosen Mördern und ehemaligen Söldnern besteht. Er nannte sie seine "Meute". Aus Bequemlichkeit zog sich der Bluthund immer mehr aus den stärker geschützten Gebieten um die Kaiserstadt und Olonde herum zurück und fand im Osten sein Glück. Dort winkte das Geld. Thraken und seine Stadtwache sind von außen und innen geschwächt und die ganze Stadt ermüdet von dem Quasi-Bürgerkrieg, den der verstoßene General Dragschar gegen die Stadtautorität um Premier Jaques Salieur führt. Boss Doppelkopf ist ein alter Bekannter des Bluthundes und gab ihm erste, gute bezahlte Aufträge, die darin bestanden, unliebsame Feinde niederzujagen oder auch nur Eskorte zu spielen. Die Effizienz und Unermüdlichkeit, mit denen der Bluthund arbeitete, führte dazu, dass er selbst Kontakt zum Rat der Ausgestoßenen und General Dragschar herstellen konnte. Mittlerweile ist der Bluthund und seine Meute an die Verstoßenen und die Doppelköpfer mehr oder weniger gebunden und Teil von Dragschars Machtapparat, jedoch ohne direkt dazuzugehören. Der Bluthund in der Thraken-Reihe Die Falle im Staubigen Grab "Das Staubige Grab wird nun das Grab eines tapferen, aber törichten Kaiserlichen Agenten sein" Der Bluthund zum Einsamen Wanderer Erstmals erwähnt wird der Bluthund in der Quest "Fünf abgetrennte Finger soll'n es sein". Dort infiltriert der Einsame Wanderer im Auftrag von Stadtleutnant Bob Hales fünf in Erfahrung gebrachte Lager und Verstecke der Banditen. Bereits zuvor beim sogenannten Mondsichel-Massaker ist der Einsame bei den Oberen um Dragschar und Sigur Slacson aufgefallen und als "mittelmäßige bis mittelfristige Bedrohung" eingestuft worden. Nach Beschwerden von Boss Doppelkopf ob des Verlusts von Männern wird dem Bluthund der Auftrag gegeben, den Kaiserlichen Agenten zur Strecke zu bringen, bevor dieser mehr Schaden anrichten kann. Zunächst zeigt der Bluthund Zähne und schickt Leutnant Bob Hales einen Drohbrief, da er berechtigterweise annimmt, dass der Einsame mit Hales zusammenarbeitet. Weiterhin unterrichtet der Auftragsmörder die Lagerleiter des Scheußlichen Rudolfs von dem Agenten und stellt ihnen eine hohe Goldsumme in Aussicht, sollte einer von ihnen ihn zur Strecke bringen. Der Bluthund plant außerdem, den Einsamen an einen bestimmten Ort zu locken. Da passt es, dass der Bluthund für Boss Doppelkopf und General Dragschar den internen Briefverkehr der Doppelköpfer überwacht, um Meutereien und Abweichler aufzudecken. Da fällt dem Killer der Bericht eines von Rudolfs Männern in die Hände, der an den befreundeten Doppelköpfer "Karek die Kralle" gerichtet ist. Dort ist von einem sonderbaren Projekt des Scheußlichen Rudolfs im Staubigen Grab die Rede. Rudolf ist ein berüchtigter Bandit und wichtiger Unterführer der Doppelköpfer. Falls der Einsame seine Säuberungsaktion fortsetzt, so das Kalkül des Bluthundes, dann wird er früher oder später auf Kareks Lager im Moosturm stoßen müssen und den Brief finden, falls Karek ihn nicht überraschenderweise tötet. Der Bluthund rechnete mit Kareks Gier, sodass dieser alles daran setzen wird, um das Kopfgeld zu bekommen. Der Scheußliche Rudolf wiederum wird genug sein, um Hales und den Einsamen zu locken. Zwar ist der Bluthund angetan von dem Einsamen, den er als eine würdige Beute betrachtet, die sich ihrem Schicksal noch widersetzt, doch unterschätzt er ihn auch. So geht die Säuberung der Lager schneller über die Bühne, als der Killer gedacht hat und sein Plan war insofern schlampig, als dass er den Scheußlichen Rudolf nicht davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hat. Das gedachte er bei seiner Ankunft am Staubigen Grab zu tun, dem Versteck von Rudolf. Jedoch gelangt er dort fast zeitgleich, nur einige Minuten vor dem Einsamen. Es bleibt keine Zeit, um den in den Tiefen sitzenden Rudolf vorzuwarnen (Für die vollständige Quest siehe hier). "Die Meute des Bluthundes jagt ohne Gnade und ohne Rücksicht, ihr Ziel immer im Auge und in der Nase. Rufus Dragschar lässt grüßen. Die Jagd ist eröffnet." Der Bluthund, als der Einsame vor der Meute flieht Seine Meute ist jedoch kampfbereit, als der Agent die alte Grabstätte betritt. Der Bluthund gibt seinen Männern den Befehl zum Angriff und es regnet Pfeile, sodass der Einsame in die Tiefen des Grabes fliehen muss, da die Meute des Bluthundes den Ausgang verstellt. Ihr Anführer hetzt sie dem Flüchtigen hinterher. Der Bluthund wusste, dass das Grab eine Sackgasse war und der Scheußliche Rudolf einen schlagkräftigen Trupp von Banditen befehligte, gegen die auch der Einsame nicht ankam. Doch auch hier unterschätzt der Bluthund seinen Kontrahenten. Die Falle wird zu seiner eigenen. Der Einsame lenkt die Spur der Meute wieder auf sich und öffnet unten die steinerne Tür zur inneren Grabkammer, in der Rudolf und seine Männer an einer scheußlichen Statue arbeiten. Diese, unvorbereitet wie sie sind, erkennen in den brüllenden, heranstürmenden Kämpfern Angreifer. Der Unterführer ruft zum Gegenangriff auf und im Zwielicht der Höhle fallen die Banditen über sich gegenseitig her. Der Bluthund ist außer sich. Er will das Missverständnis aufklären, doch bohrt sich ein Pfeil in seine Schulter und er sinkt zusammen. Einsehend, dass er überlistet wurde, kriecht er außer Reichweite und muss hinnehmen, dass seine Meute aus sorgsam ausgewählten Mördern erheblich dezimiert wird. Der Kampf gerät außer Kontrolle und breitet sich auf die verzweigten Gänge des Staubigen Grabs aus. Der Bluthund fürchtet, dass es hier sein Grab wird und strebt gen Ausgang. Zwischendurch muss er eine Kämpferin Rudolfs niederstrecken, doch auf dem Weg sammelt er ein paar Jäger seiner Meute und gelangt schließlich zum Ausgang. Nun, da er weiß, mit wem er es zu tun hat, sinnt er auf Rache. Stich ins Herz Der Bluthund ist nun im Vorteil, da er von dem Einsamen und Hales für tot gehalten wird, erschlagen im Scharmützel mit Rudolfs Doppelköpfern. So kann der Killer etwas genesen, doch nicht lange, da der Rachedurst ihn nicht ruhen lässt. Noch nie hatte er eine so große Niederlage einstecken müssen. Seine Meute war zu einem großen Teil zerschlagen oder geflohen. Die übrigen sammelte er um sich und schwor sie auf Rache ein. Dragschar und Boss Doppelkopf interessierten ihn nicht mehr. Er würde direkt ins Herz des Feindes stechen: Stadtleutnant Bob Hales, der den Agenten beauftragt hat. Den hatte man aufgrund seiner weitestgehenden Untätigkeit bisher walten lassen, doch das hat sich ja offenkundig geändert. "Die Treibjagd ist beendet" Der Bluthund, als der Einsame Hales' Haus betritt Die Verbindungen des Bluthundes zum Hauptmann von Thraken, Justus Orwing, verschaffen ihm und seiner Meute bei Nacht Zugang in die Stadt. Sie steuerten auf das Haus des Stadtleutnants zu. Kurz davor treffen sie auf Sergeant Francis Hale, Bobs Sohn, der gerade seinen Nachtdienst in der Stadtwache antreten will. Wie passend. Der Bluthund bringt den Stadtgardisten eigenhändig um und lässt ihn von seinen Jägern vor dem Haus pfählen, um dem Einsamen einen gebührenden Empfang zu bereiten. Im Haus selbst überrumpeln sie den Stadtleutnanten. Der Bluthund befiehlt, ihn zur Exeuktion nach draußen zu bringen und kurzen Prozess zu machen. Die zerschlissene Leiche seines Sohnes reicht als Exempel. Er würde nun auf den Agenten warten. "Du bist zur Rettung am falschen Ort. Die Hölle wird unser beider Tod sein, doch ich erledige auch meinen letzten Auftrag." Der Bluthund, als der Einsame Hales' Büro betritt Von Rache in einem ihm unbekannten Ausmaß getrieben, legt er im Hause Hales Feuer. Er erwartet, dass der Einsame sich durch die Flammen kämpfen wird, um den Stadtleutnanten zu retten. Der Killer selbst plant an diesem Punkt nicht mehr, lebend Thraken zu verlassen. Sein Ziel ist es nun lediglich, die aufbegehrenden Umtriebe in der Stadt zu tilgen und Rache zu üben. Selbst wenn er selbst dem Feuer entrinnt, so würde ihn die alarmierte Stadtwache festnehmen. Daran könnte auch Hauptmann Orwing nichts ändern, ohne sich als Scherge von Dragschar zu enttarnen. Der Bluthund dachte auch nicht daran, in den Kerker zu wandern. Er würde sich den Wachen zur Wehr setzen, sodass sie ihn umbringen müssten. Als der Einsame dann wahrlich das Haus betritt, macht sich der Bluthund seinem Ärger Luft und verhöhnt den Agenten, der ihn so überlistet hat. Der Einsame kämpft sich durch das Feuer und die Meute durch bis zum Arbeitszimmer von Hales im obersten Stock. Erst dort eröffnet ihm der Bluthund, dass er den Stadtleutnant nach draußen hat bringen lassen und er schon tot sein dürfte. Er fällt über den Einsamen her und es entbrennt ein kurzer Kampf. Jedoch gibt eine in Flammen stehende Wand nach, gegen die ihn der Agent stößt. Der Bluthund stürzt mit ihr in die Tiefe, doch der Einsame muss hinterherspringen, um nicht vom Feuer gefressen zu werden. Der Killer fällt ins Feuer, doch der Rachetrieb bringt ihn wieder auf die Beine. In Flammen stehend, stürzt er auf den Einsamen zu, doch übersieht im Feuer die Klinge, die dieser ihm entgegen hält. Er läuft in sie hinein und stirbt daraufhin in den Flammen. Sein letzter Auftrag bleibt unerfüllt. Nachwirken Der Bluthund galt als einer der gefürchtesten Killer des Reiches und war einer der gesuchtesten Kriminellen. Sein unrühmliches Ende im Feuer, getötet durch den Einsamen, Zusammen mit dem Tod des Scheußlichen Rudolfs konnte der Einsame dem Machtapparat von Rufus Dragschar empfindliche Stöße versetzen, die schließlich auch Premier Salieur neue Hoffnung schöpfen lässt. Die Taten des Einsamen beeindrucken den Stadtoberen zutiefst und sie sprechen sich in Thraken, wo der Bluthund gefürchtet war, schnell herum. Auch bei den Doppelköpfern wird der Einsame mit der Tötung Rudolfs und des Bluthundes schlagartig berühmt. Als Bezwinger des Bluthundes müssen sie ihn als Unterhändler nach Felsblank zu Boss Doppelkopf lassen. Auch wenn Bob Hales seinen Häschern entfliehen konnte, so hat der Bluthund dem Stadtleutnant seinen Sohn genommen. Quests "Das Bildnis des Scheußlichen Rudolfs" "Bluthund" (Tod)